


The Story of Disney Prince Phillip

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Disney Fairytales [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Phillip sets out to help a town after war in their  country but ends up lost in the woods that surround it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Disney Prince Phillip

Once upon a time there was a village. It was small, with many people and little money. Everyone in this village was struggling to find work and those who had one was just managing to get enough money for food. The village had been devastated after a war years back that had destroyed half of the village. Despite the problems that the loss of half a Village had caused them, they kept going.

One day, they were lucky enough to be in formed that one of the princes of their kingdom was on his way to stay in the town. Prince Phillip had promised to bring supplies with him and help the people of the village. He had always been known for being one of the more helpful members of the royal family and was adored through out the kingdom. His hair was a beautiful bright blonde, his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and no one ever denied that he was the most beautiful of all the princes. Yet no princess had ever took a liking to him. Every single one had turned their nose up at him and believed he was not fit of their hand in marriage. Without a wife, the young Prince could never be the king and this troubled him horribly. Ever since he was small, he had dreamed of the day that he'd become king, despite knowing his brothers would take the place.

The morning of the day he was to arrive in the town came and brought with it a thick layer of fog. Prince Phillip was just on the other side from the forest from the village and was struggling to convince the horse to go through it. As much as he himself would have loved to have gone around, it was the only way to the village. The forest itself was dark and the fog was not making the atmosphere it gave off any more comfortable. It was horribly overgrown, the branches had never been cut, wild flowers and fungus grew everywhere and the grass almost reached the prince's knees. However, the thing that Phillip had noticed and was worried about was the lack of noise. He couldn't hear anything moving or birds singing with in the forest. Silence was horrifying to the Prince's ears. He took a large audible gulp before slowly riding the horse into the pitch black forest.

As they journeyed deeper in, Prince Phillip became more worried about how silent it was and focused his attention on the cart to distract himself. All the supplies for the village had been put in the cart and if any were lost it was likely to cause problems. He quickly skimmed over them several times, making sure everything was perfectly secure. He continued through the forest as he tried to keep the horse calm.

The forest only seemed to get darker and the fog got thicker as he got further in. There was no sign of an end and the way he had entered had seemingly disappeared. At midday, the prince stopped and dismounted before tying the horse's reins to a near by branch. The grass was even higher at this part of the forest, flowers did their best to grow about it. Prince Phillip took the map from his bag and looked around but couldn't find where he was in comparison to anything. There was nothing but trees everywhere he looked.

Quickly, he climbed up onto a fallen tree, hoping he could see something from there. Then a gently breeze came. There had been no wind in the forest, everything had been so still. The prince felt hope in the breeze and it made him smile. He jumped down the other side of the fallen tree, away from the horse and cart, and continued walking in the direction of where the breeze had came. No longer was he paying attention to where he was to go, he just continued to climb over everything in his way, enjoying the scenery. It was nearing the end of spring so the leaves were a beautiful bright green colour but it was still hard to see them in the darkness of the forest. Phillip failed to notice that the further he walked, the brighter it seemed to get and the less fog was around him. He'd lost track of time and the way back. Eventually he was knocked out of it when he tripped over a root.

Before he stood up, he heard movement around him. Footsteps that sounded to be from another person. Is this the way out, could I have found the village, he wondered. Slowly he got back to his feet, tried to brush the mud off himself and slowly glanced around. The footsteps stopped and he turned, ending up face to face with another person. A person with dark hair and dull brown eyes that had caught his own blue. The person was being overly cautious of him. Phillip guessed he was a man in his early 20s, same as him. He was wearing a light pink dress that reached his knees under a blanket he was using as a shawl. The man took a step back from him, looking like he was about to run. Prince Phillip extended his hand.  
"Hello. I'm Prince Phillip, may I ask who you are?" He asked calmly. The man shook his hand hesitantly, acting as if he was expecting it to bite him. The Prince smiled at him, and the man seemed surprised.  
"Damien." He said, looking at the ground.

"It's not safe out here, there are monsters." Damien told him after he let go of the Prince's hand, "Are you one of them?" The smile disappeared from Phillip's face. He'd heard nothing of monsters and to be asked if he himself was one seemed absurd.  
"No, I'm human."  
"Then come with me." Damien grabbed his wrist and started to pull him into a different part of the forest. Prince Phillip was tripping over his own feet as he struggle to keep up. Still, he made sure not to slip away from the black haired man.

Damien pulled him into a small, run-down house in a clearing. A river was running behind the house and the entire clearing was surrounded by large oak trees. Inside the house was lit up by candles and there was more furniture than one person should have needed. Even as a royal, Phillip wasn't entirely sure why someone would possibly need five grandfather clocks all ticking in one room. Damien had let go of his hand and was sitting on one of the couches.  
"You may sit, Prince Phillip." He taunted, trying to make himself sound like a grand, upper class individual. The blonde prince ignored the tone and sat across from him. The black haired boy smiled and stood up to go to the other room. Prince Phillip sat quietly until he returned with two cups of water and some fruit on a tray. Damien put the tray on the coffee table and sat down beside the Prince, moving closer to him.

Prince Phillip looked down at him with a smile and didn't think to move him. Having people close had always made the Prince feel better, he'd grown up being close to his siblings and his mother. He could still get the cups and food from the table without moving Damien too much, it felt impolite to disturb him since he seemed to have settled, happily leaning on the Prince. By the time Phillip had finished the cup of water, Damien was asleep. It seemed odd how he had been so trusting, it brought a smile to the blonde's lips. Carefully, he took the blanket that had been used for a shawl and put it over the black haired man. Unable to do anything while acting as a pillow, Phillip's fingers idly danced down the other's back until he eventually fell asleep too.

"What way is it to the village, Damien?" Prince Phillip asked when morning came. There was no fog and there was no darkness in the clearing. The two were outside and the Prince had explained what happened. He got no reply from Damien now and no reply came after they entered the forest. Damien had already told him not to speak inside the forest as it made it easier for any monsters to find and kill you. It was in the best interest of anyone, who did not wish to die a painful death, to keep their mouth shut upon entering. This explained the silence of the forest. The black-haired man had already agreed to help him find the horse along with the way out towards the village and the blonde had already thanked him in advance. He made sure to keep a few steps back from Damien, in case something were to attack him, if he was too close when this happened, neither of them had a hope.

So they moved silently through the forest till they found the horse and cart tied to the branch. Before Prince Phillip untied it and mounted it, Damien gave it water and an apple, making sure it was in a good state to make it to the village. It had definitely brightened up since the day before and z clear path could be seen where others had came. Damien told him just to follow that path and he'd make it through fine. With one last goodbye, the Prince set off along the path, leaving the black-haired man behind. 

When the Prince had been out of sight for a while, Damien finally decided to get back to his home. He didn't want to though, he wanted to stay, hoping that maybe he'd come back for him. However that was a ridiculous idea. Damien didn't want him to come back, the man was strange. He was clueless and didn't show any signs of fear, usually he'd have avoided someone like that. Something seemed wrong with the Prince, something that should have pushed him away but it had perked his interest and he wanted to know. After all the time he'd spent, being cautious of anything other than himself in the forest. Damien shook his head and started to walk back in the direction of his house. This wasn't something the Princess of this forest should be worrying about. A stranger that he'd never see again was nothing to do with him. 

As he went on he heard something but brushed it off as his imagination. Then he heard it again and again, becoming more audible every time. Damien stayed still and listened carefully for a few seconds before running in a random direction. It was best for him not to stick around but he couldn't do anything about the creature chasing him. It was getting closer as he neared the side of the path but Damien didn't dare waste time looking at it. Then suddenly he stopped. He couldn't take another step and something hit his back. It scratched at him mercilessly and left gashes on his back. Damien couldn't cry out, even if he did he knew no one would come to help him.

For once he was wrong though. The creature wailed and cried as a knife was stabbed into it's side and dragged all the way down. Prince Phillip moved it away from Damien, who had fainted from blood loss moments before. The blonde bit his lip and lifted him into the cart, wrapping him in a blanket and making sure nothing would hit him.

When Damien awoke, he was in a doctors in the town. His back was too sore to move but he could move his head. It was quiet and clean, apart from a few cobwebs and dust. He was in a room with no other patients but Phillip was sitting on the chair beside his bed. Foolish prince must have worried. Worried about someone he hardly knew.  
"You're awake. I was starting to worry you never would." The blonde prince smiled and offered him some water which he accepted. He was carefully sat up and given the drink with Phillip still holding the cup.  
"You never told me why you were in the forest. Telling stories helps take your mind off things, so tell me." Damien did his best to laugh and agreed to tell him. He owed him after all.

He told him that back before the war, when Damien was only a child, he lived in the forest with his family. Other families lived there but they were the only ones with a house. Whenever Damien asked why no one else had a house, his father told him that it was because they were royalty and the house was given to royalty. He would be told that he was the princess of the forest and one day he would be king. However, that day would never come. When the war started, everyone left the forest. One day, he woke up and it was just him, with no idea why he'd been left. It seemed silly but he'd stayed.

Damien turned to look at the Prince, who was smiling at him.  
"I don't think it's silly. You did what you could and like a good king you helped those who needed you." His voice lowered to nothing more than a whisper and he moved close to Damien's ear before whispering, "Thank you for helping me."  
Prince Phillip quickly kissed the black haired princess and promised to marry him as soon as he returned to the castle.


End file.
